Bloody Altar
by Meredith Drake
Summary: PG13 for violence. Merula Shadow in the calm before the storm recalls the tragedy that prompted the creation of a killer.


**_Author's Note_**  
The following story is actually an expanded RP I did for the RPG called Fyrestone Mutant Safehaven (you can visit the board at www.fyrestone.hyperboards2.com), which is an RPG based in the world of the Marvel comics of the X-Men. This story/RP basically explores and explains how my character became what she is.

Some backstory to my story/RP is that Wade Wilson (also known as Deadpool), had been hired by Landau, Luckman and Lake because their oracle said that he would be the one to save the world (now, whether or not this happened in the actual comics or in various other RPGs the guy who plays Wade has been in, is something I don't know). Now ... after all these years, the lawfirm has hired my character to kill Deadpool for stealing the money they gave him (apparantly ... he wasn't the one to save the world and made off with the money).

There is a possibility that I will be adding chapters to this, so check back. I just ... haven't quite decided that yet. Also, I am not knowledgeable in Japanese culture, but from observations in various anime that I enjoy watching I've noticed that bronze memorials are seen in homes to loved ones that I have died. I mention such a thing in my story and what I would like to point out is that I have no idea if this is true or not. I would really appreiciate if someone could contact me and let me know.

Now, without further ado, I will take my leave so you may read.

  


* * *

  


She had found a place to stay about an hour from the mutant residence. When searching for one, Merula had found the place in nearly the middle of the nowhere at the edge of the forest. It fit her requirements perfectly. No neighbors for miles and the house was shaded for most of the day so the sun was not a burden on her.

The house was done in Japanese architecture and was large for a single person living there, but Merula had quickly filled each room with a purpose. The courtyard had become her training area, one room her bedroom, another her study and so on and so forth. There was even a small shrine further into the woods where she went to meditate, which was where she was now.

Merula was dressed in an ebony satin kimono, gray silk wrapped around her upper torso just under her breasts, and the "collar" was lined with a lighter shade of gray. There was a slit on the right side of the "dress," to give her free movement while in combat, for this was what she wore when she met with her opponents. It would sort of be a disadvantage if she couldn't move freely and quickly. A floral print ran down the left side, done in silver embroidery.

The Shadow woman knelt, sitting back against her heels in front of a small, flat stone. An altar, where a stick of lavender incense burned and just next to it, her amethyst pendant was placed. Traditionally, a bronze memorial would stand just behind the altar but Merula traveled too often to have one made. Instead, she had the pendant. The only thing left she had of him.

A hand reached behind her, pulling out an ebony sheathed Tanto dagger from the gathered material at her back. Cradling it her lap, Merula pulled the weapon a few inches from its sheath, her violet eyes reflected in the blade like a mirror. The woman's skin was as black as pitch, typical of the women on her planet although all Shadow People had variant skin color from ash to black. Ears tapered off to points, the right ear sparkled with four silver hoops – each hoop representing ten kills. Three small braids fell just behind her left ear and as she moved, three beads on each braid clicked together. Ash-gray hair was gathered in a high ponytail similar to Samurai.

Merula watched in the blade of the dagger as her stoic façade crumbled, tears trickled down her cheeks, a few spattering on the blade. Merula whispered a name, "Sasha …" Her betrothed name was Sano, but the traditional pet name had quickly been established between the two. It was how the altar of blood began; with his death at the hands of the Light Clan.

For the human equivalent of centuries the Shadow and Light Clans had been warring until she had been born. The two clans had known peace for roughly twenty years due to the actions of a smaller Light clan. The Fire Clan had taken their namesake and nearly eradicated Merula's people. Peace was a result, for both the Shadow and Light clans feared the destruction of the other if things built any further. And so, Merula knew not of the fighting, even becoming the best of friends with the High Daughter of the Light Clan: Adia.

It was when the two had fallen in love with the other's brother and they were betrothed that everything fell to pieces. Kano, her own brother, had been murdered by the Light Clan and to exact "justice," she killed Sano Adia's brother and Merula's betrothed. She remembered it clearly …

_It was a night like any other night. Yet, it wasn't, for Kano was slain and Sano would meet his fate. The wooden sandals Merula wore scraped against the concrete path before her as she moved, but as she neared the opposing clan's residence she stopped to slip them off her feet, pulling the dark gray ankle socks she wore off as well. Moving the footwear off the path, she continued, bare feet smacking against the cool ground._

_She wore the same kimono, her hair unadorned with braids and fell down her back. Ears were free of silver … her hands still unstained … eyes filled with nothing. Merula felt nothing as she approached the great tree that stood outside Sano's quarters. Efficiently, the woman climbed the tree like she had a million times before to sneak into his room and surprise him. This would be the last surprise she would present him with._

_Merula vaulted over the balcony railing and pushed aside the drapery that served as the door. A startled Sano looked up from him desk, his routine of checking over the daily report of the estate no doubt. Brown eyes brightened, a smile curving his lips at her until his eyes dropped to the katana-wakizashi duo at her left hip. Confusion creased his brown, puzzlement in his eyes that smoothed into understanding as he looked into Merula's violet ones. She moved further into the room and he murmured, "I understand …"_

_The Shadow woman's hand gripped the hilt of the katana, slowly unsheathing the blade and holding it high. There was a moment as the two stared at each other before Merula brought the weapon down in a skilled arc and blood spattered across dark skin and only a shade lighter satin._

_Violet eyes never flickered a response as she turned away from the mess Merula had seconds ago created. A slender hand disappeared into the wide kimono sleeve to produce a dark gray cloth that was used to wipe the blade clean. Both the cloth and the weapon were put back in the respective places, the blade with a resounding click before she moved back outside and down the tree._

_It was while she was slipping her sandals back on her feet that she realized the warmth trailing down her cheeks were tears._

Her actions were an eye for an eye and a brother for a brother mentality you could say. It wasn't until later that Merula found she had been duped and used in clan politics to start the war between the two clans again. Shamed that she could stain her family name and cause so much pain to a friend she loved, Merula fled and became a killer.

With a small sigh, Merula sheathed the dagger with that small click and replaced the weapon at her back again, effectively hiding it in the folds of the material. Reaching out to the pendant, she looped it over her head and hid the gem underneath the garment. Standing, she silently vowed as she pushed the sliding door to the side and stepped out into the forest. Wade would be the last one before she began her atonement for the bloody altar she created.


End file.
